The Years Before my Choice
by Soccerpup17
Summary: I wear the clothes of Abnegation. I have the mind of an Erudite. I can be brave like the Dauntless. I can fight like Dauntless. I have trained for Dauntless with a friend until he left. I will meet him there later and he will wait for me. Or at that's what he told me. I don't belong in Abnegation or a Erudite. But to me, Dauntless is free. Whether he is there not, I will transfer.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres my next story, The a Years Before My Choice. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Thanks, Asher.**

Chapter 1

6 years ago

I am scolded once again for not helping like I should. I know I should do it, but it doesn't come as naturally as it does for Caleb. It is not the first thing that comes to mind when the time comes. I'm always busy thinking to recognize what is in front of me. So as I walk up to my room, as I was sent to bed, I hear a thump outside. I enter the door of my room and look out the window, being the curious child I am. I open the window and stick my head out to get a better look but still see nothing. I climb from the window of my room outside to the roof. It is flat and there is a ledge on all sides to I do not fall. All of the house in Abnegation look the same because it is considered selfish to have different. I don't agree at all. You can be selfless and yourself at the same time. That is why I hide stuff in my room where no one else can see it.

As I stand on the roof, I notice someone walking away from the Abnegation sector and toward the Dauntless sector. As always the curiosity in me makes me follow him. My mom always tells me a quote from a long time ago. Curiosity killed the cat. I asked Caleb about it and he looked it up in one of his fancy books. And there the quote was. But my mother never told me the second part. Probably so I would stay out of her business. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. I jump off the roof and land bending me knees so I don't land hard. I roll to ease the landing more and I follow him quietly so he won't see me. I stay a good 10 feet behind so he doesn't hear me.

I keep walking behind him and he suddenly stops. I freeze hoping he didn't hear me, but soon let out a breath when he walks over to the left near a wall. I look behind the wall and wooden targets. He pulls out a knife from his pocket and throws it at the board. He almost hit the center. I stand there watching him until he hits the bullseye on his fourth try. I build up as much courage as I can and I walk over to him. I think of something to say but I can't think. I mean, what do you say to a guy you've been following?

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask even though I know he's throwing knives. He looks at me startled until he sees it me and not someone else. I assume a dauntless member.

"Throwing knives. It helps clear my head. What's your name?" He says.

"Beatrice. Can I try? I've always wanted to learn." I ask with hope in my voice.

"I guess. I'm Tobias by the way. Your Prior right?" I nod. "My dad works with your dad. Marcus."

"Oh, your Tobias Eaton." He hands me a knife and nods his head.

He stands behind me and puts my hands in each of his showing me the movement and how to hold the knife. "I assume you know about the basics like what it looks like because you were watching me." He smirks and I'm just embarrassed. "How old are you anyway?"

"Ten." I say.

"Cool, I'm twelve." He says.

I throw the knife with his hand still holding mine. So technically he threw the knife. It hits a little to the left of the center. I smile. I try to do it myself after watching his stance again and it hits just inside the last ring of the target.

"That's cool for your first try."

"Thanks. I say you made dead center on your fourth try."

"Yeah."

We go back to throwing knives and enjoying each other's company. By the sixth throw I hit dead center. He high fives me and I feel as though I have someone who is proud at me, even if it's for just a moment. We talk about stupid things. I'm finally able to be myself around someone. Someone who happens to get me. We both aren't selfless enough for Abnegation. He says he's hoping to transfer to Dauntless when the time comes. I've never really thought about it. But with this knife in my hand, I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do. So I agree with him knowing that's what I want to do to.

"Want to come every night at 8:00? We can sneak out and walk here together and then train so we can be the best transfers they'll have. I can also show you other stuff too." He asks me.

"I'd love to. Sounds like fun." We walk back to our houses but I stop before we enter the Abnegation sector. I just look at him.

"What?" He says.

"Where did you get the knives anyways?" I ask smiling.

"I met a guy named Zeke. I knew I wanted to start training so I waited until he was alone after school. I asked him about his knives and he showed me what to do. He knew right away I wanted to learn so the next day he got me a case of ten knives and showed me a good place to learn. He helped me fight and I came up with my own stuff so we practiced together. Then I started coming every night by myself because he almost got caught. He'll come sometimes to see how I'm doing but rarely." He says.

"That's cool. Maybe I'll meet him." I say.

"Maybe you will." And with that we walk home and I climb into room and under the covers of my bed falling fast to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One year later

I walk with Tobias as we go head for the targets in the Dauntless sector. I feel rebellious every time I come here. But I also feel free. He hands me five knives, keeping five for himself. We throw knives and talk about random things when I hear someone approach. I tense up and I notice Tobias doing the same thing. I turn around slowly and I see to dark skinned boys with brown eyes who look around our age. They look like brothers but I'm not sure. They don't look that alike. I look over at Tobias as he turns around. He becomes less tense and I'm not sure why.

"Tobias is that you?" The older one says.

"Yeah is that you Zeke?" Tobias asks. He nods. I suddenly remember the name knowing he's the guy that gave Tobias the knives.

"Yeah, and this is my little bro, Uriah. Who's the blondie?"

"I'm Beatrice. Tobias has been teaching me stuff." I say.

"Cool. You guys what to have a competition. Dauntless vs Abnegation. If you did not know that it's Beatrice and Tobias vs Uriah and I. Uriah." He says coughing Uriah's name meaning he was talking mostly to him. I laugh a little. These guys are funny. He explains the rules saying we each get 5 knives and whoever does the best wins.

Zeke goes first throwing all five knives at the center. _Crap, this is gonna be hard._

Four goes next doing the same as Zeke. _Sweet._

Uriah goes next missing 2 out of 5 but getting really close to the center. Not bad at all.

I go last. I inhale. Ready! Exhale. Throw. The knife hits right besides the center. Ugh I can do better than that. I repeat the steps and I watch the knife. It hits the center. I do the same thing and so do the rest of the knives. I pump my fist.

"Oh yeah. We win!" I say and Tobias and I high five.

"How the hell do you lose to two stiffs?" Zeke says to Uriah.

"I don't know, but you can ask the Pedrads. They sure know, considering they did." I say. Uriah and Tobias laugh and Zeke scowls at me. But he can't hold it much longer because he breaks down laughing like the rest of us. We keep throwing knives and hitting the punching bags until we have to go.

"Bye!" I say.

"Bye!" Uriah and Zeke say.

I walk home with Tobias and we go our separate ways waiting until tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapters. They won't always be this short. So I've decided to update both of them together because they are so short. Thanks for the reviews, likes, and favorites. This is really fun to do. Enjoy, Asher.**

Chapter 3

3 years later

Tobias' Choosing Ceremony.

We didn't train yesterday because his father wanted him to stay home and think and he didn't want to get caught by him. I think about Tobias. This is his big day. We knew it was coming since we started training. Now I won't see him every night. He told me he still wants me to train without him, which I am going to do. He said if he can he will try to come but he doesn't think he will with initiation and his job and he doesn't want to risk anything. Which I don't blame him. I wouldn't want the leaders to think I miss Abnegation or anything either. Faction before blood.

My parents said they were leaving to go to the choosing ceremony. We weren't allowed to go. We still have school. But the funny thing is, being Abnegation, we blend in. So no one know if your missing. They don't make sure we are there in anyway either they just assume we are all there in class. So I decide to go to school for my first class and leave before my second so no one knows I'm skipping. I really want to see Tobias there. Even if I see him and he doesn't see me. Otherwise, I wouldn't care to go or not.

I walk to school with Caleb separating to go to our first class. I'm really excited to skip. When the bell rings I jump from my seat trying to stay calm. I walk to the choosing ceremony just intime to see it start. I lean against the wall by the door just poking my head in hoping no one sees me. Which I doubt they will. I notice it goes by alphabetical order backwards so I sit down until I hear his name.

"Tobias Eaton." I stand up and watch him go up on stage. He grabs the knife and slices his hand and lingers it over Abnegation. What is he doing? Is he changing his mind or is he putting on some kind of show? That's when I notice he looks over at his father and glares. He moves his hand to the Dauntless and his blood drips on the coal. He turns my way and his eyes meet mine as he goes to sit with Dauntless. I smile and he smiles back. Just before the last person is called I run outside before everyone else. I run to the school and see the students are outside some still coming out of the building. I blend in with the crowd and find Caleb talking with Susan and Robert Black, our neighbors. We walk home together and I go straight to my room. I come down for dinner and then go back upstairs falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 years later

Beatrice's Choosing Ceremony

Yesterday, I found out I was Divergent. Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Obviously I was going to Dauntless no matter what. I got no sleep last night because I was thinking about Divergents. Tori, my test taker, told me they were dangerous. She said I can tell no one or my life is on the line.

I sit up on my bed just staring at the gray wall. Why are we so dangerous? Did something happen all those years ago? I hear a faint knock on my door bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Beatrice?" It's Caleb.

"Yes Caleb." I reply.

"Mom made scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. Get ready we have to leave for the choosing ceremony."

"Okay."

I go to my dresser pulling out an Abnegation dress. As I put it on I wonder how I'm suppose to jump on the train to go to Dauntless in a dress. I go back to bottom drawer of my dresser and reach the bottom. I pull out the black Dauntless neighing so and black leather jacket and cami Tobias gave me the last time we met.

_Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Throw. Another bullseye. I'm about to throw another knife when a hand is placed on my shoulder. I jump and turn around ready to punch them in the gut but I stop._

_"Tobias!" I say and hug him. He hugs back and after what seems like forever I let go and take step back. "How are you?" _

_"I'm good. I see your doing well." Tobias says pointing to the target. I smile. "Anyway, the choosing ceremony is in a few weeks and I thought I would get you something to help you get ready." He walks back to a barrel and picks up a box I hadn't noticed he set down. He hands it to me and I open it up. Dauntless clothes. I smile and hug him again._

_"Thanks." I whisper in his ear. _

_"Yup. I hope it's the right size." _

_"It's perfect."_

I put the clothes underneath my dress and I walk downstairs. I sit at the table and eat my breakfast.

"Mom, can you cut my hair?" I ask.

"Sure, sweetie."

When we finish breakfast my mom gets out the scissors and trims about an inch off. She puts up my hair and opens cupboard revealing the mirror. I have grown and I see more muscle. But only I notice it because my family doesn't know I train. They don't know I'm leaving. We leave shortly after going to the ceremony. This year Abnegation is hosting it so Marcus is up there giving a speech. He then starts calling names. I zone out, not paying attention at all. I look around hoping to see Tobias in the Dauntless section but he's no where to be found. I stop looking when I see Caleb's facial expression. He's nervous. And he's next in line.

"Caleb Prior." Marcus says.

Caleb goes up and takes the knife in his hand and cuts it. He puts the knife on the table and shoves his hand toward the Erudite bowl. _Wait what?_ I look toward my parents and they look shocked.

"Beatrice Prior."

I walk up to the bowls and take the knife from Marcus. I cut my hand and shove it toward the Dauntless bowls. I hear the sizzle of the coals and I walk toward the Dauntless. I look at my parents and see their shocked faces. Both of their children left. I feel guilty leaving them alone. But I'm not selfless enough to stay in Abnegation. They know that for sure. But Caleb he was pure Abnegation. But then I recall seeing books stuffed in behind his dresser. How did I not know? I hear the Dauntless getting up from their chairs and I follow the out the door. We run down the steps and out the door. I'm at the front of the group. Wow I'm in better condition than I thought. We climb up and wait for the trains to come.

"Shit. I thought I was in good condition but... I guess not if you faster than me." Uriah says, panting.

"I've been training for this day." I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yup, but I didn't know you were this good. You know, your Dauntless through and through. I mean, I wouldn't have recognized you if you didn't' have those Abnegation clothes on. You'll look awesome in black."

"Thanks." I hear the train coming in the distance and I get ready to run. Once I see the Dauntless start to run I sprint after them catching up. The train passes me and I jump on the side of the train and I was one of the first so I open the door and slide in. Uriah following in pursuit. We help others in while talking and laughing.

The last person I help sits beside me and Uriah. She has tan skin, short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks." She says to me once she finally catches her breath. "How are you guys not even tired."

"Training." We say at the same time and then look at each other and laugh.

"Dauntless is fricken crazy." She says.

"I can't wait until I'm a full member. Initial will be easy." Uriah says.

"I know right. I wonder how hard it would have been if I hadn't trained at all in Abnegation." I say mostly towards Uriah.

"Probably really hard. You'd be acting like her. Terrified." He says and we all laugh.

"Hey I'm not terrified just nervous. Wait. Did you just say you trained in Abnegation?" She asks. I just nod. "How? I mean, there's not much in Abnegation."

"I trained at night near the Dauntless compound with a friend who came here two years before. We may or may not have stolen some Dauntless stuff."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense. Sort of. Wow." She stutters. "Anyway., I'm Christina."

"Tris. And this is Uriah." I reply.

"Get ready!" Someone says.

"There jumping!" Christina says terrified.

"What if you don't jump?" A candor transfer says.

"You become Factionless. Good luck Al!" Another Candor transfer says slapping Al on the back. Al looks scared.

"On three!" I say to Christina and Uriah. They nod.

"One...Two...Three." We say jumping onto the building. I land bending my knees steadying myself. I walk over to the edge right at the front and see someone with dark skin standing on the ledge. Once everyone is over I hear him start to speak up.

"Listen up! My name is Max. I am one of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." Everyone stares at him like he has three heads. I mean, it is intimidating how he just stands on the ledge like its a sidewalk but there not going to make us jump and kill us. I'm about to step forward when someone else speaks up.

"You want us to jump of the ledge?" And Erudite girl asks.

"That's what he said. When will they shut up so I can go first?" I say to Uriah and he just smirks.

"Yes." Max says amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Another Erudite kid asks. No duh it's Erudite they're the ones that asks to many questions. The nosy curious ones seeking more knowledge than given.

"Who knows." Max is enjoying himself right now. Just wait I'll wipe that smirk off his face one day. Maybe that day will be today. Right now.

"Can I go now or are more people going to keep asking questions?" I say.

"Ooh the Abnegation has guts. I thought they were stiffs." One of the Candors say.

"Look Candor, we'll see whose stiff when I beat you in fights. You don't stand a chance. Underneath these clothes is a strong Dauntless. So shut the fuck up, or you'll be pushed off the ledge. And not the one with the hole, the one over there. I'd ask you to tell the girl who didn't make it that I said hi but you'll be in Hell. Maybe I'll see you in there though, you know for pushing you."

That makes him shut up real fast.

"Finally." I mutter under my breath. I get up to the ledge after Max moves out of my way. He is clearly surprised by my sudden outburst. I jump off the ledge doing a back flip and feel the wind whipping my hair back as I tumble down towards the compound. Adrenaline rushes through my veins but it's lost all too quick because I hit something hard. It cradles my body and I start to sting a little bit in my arms and legs but I can hardly feel it.

A net. There's a net at the bottom. I just laugh silently. I just jumped off a roof. I see a few hands reaching over the net so I grab the one closest to me and pull myself across the net. I am met with dark blue eyes. I give him a smile and he smiles back. Tobias.

"Thanks." I say to him.

"Abnegation. Wow I can't believe it a stiff first to jump. That's practically unheard of." A voice from behind him says. It a girl with dark hair and three silver rings in her right eyebrow.

"There's a reason she left Lauren." He says. "What's your name?"

"Um . . ." I start to stumble. I was about to say Beatrice. I've always hated that name. Never fit me.

"Is it a hard on one? You can pick a new one if you want. You don't get to pick again." He smirks.

_A new place, a new name. I can be remade here. Beatrice will officially be gone forever._

"Tris." I say firmly.

"Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four." Four?

He looks over his shoulder. "First jumper - Tris!" The crowd cheers, yelling my name. "Welcome to Dauntless." He sets his hand on my back. I walk over to the side and wait for everyone else.

"Yo, Tris what's up?" I turn to see Zeke.

"Just jumped off a building. How about you?" I reply and making him laugh. He's about to answer when he's cut off by a yell. Uriah. I recognize the yell anywhere. He gets off the net and we high five.

"We should have a party at Zeke's apartment and play Candor or Dauntless. You can meet my friends and some of the transfers can join depending on if there cool or not. I'm not hanging with a bunch of annoying no fun transfers." I just laugh.

"Oh my god, you should of heard Tris up on the roof. These Erudite pansies wouldn't stop asking questions so Tris said, and I quote, 'can I go now or are more people going to keep asking questions?' And then this Candor kid said..." I trail off of what Uriah is saying and just chuckle silently. Dauntless is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for not updating. I've been really busy and I only had time to update my other stories. and school just finished and I have so many sports going on. It never ends. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Thanks for all of your comments and reviews. Love ya, Asher.**

**I will be using some lines from Divergent. Remember I dont own anything except my ideas. Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

**Should I make this a no war story or no? Tell me what I should do in the comments!**

Chapter 5 - Tris' Point of View

We start to walk down the hallway with the Dauntless Born. Uriah and I are next to eachother making a ton of noise. Christina chimes in to talk with us but you can tell its kind of awkward for her. Every once in a while, I look around the room at the other initiates. Peter and his two friends just glare at me. They're from Candor. I'm about to ask Uriah if he knows where we stay but Lauren and Tobias start to speak up.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initioates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place.

The Dauntless-born initiates break away from the group. Leaving us with Tobias. I say goodbye to Uriah and Christina moves closer to me.

Four addresses us next, once they leave. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," he says. "My name is Four."

_So that is his name here. I wonder why. _I give him a confused look. When he sees me he gives me a look back saying he'll tell me later.

Then I hear a voice speak up. "Four? Like the number." Christina. I forgot she was from Candor. I'm about to warn her when I realize that I kind want to see how this plays out. I heard that last year he was really hard on initiates. I know I'll be fine since I can deal with him, but will Christina? I don't know.

"Yes, is there a problem." he replies.  
"No." Christina answers. She got lucky.  
"Good. We're about togo into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"  
Christina snickers. "The Pit? Clever name." Now she's screwed.

Four walks up to Christina and leans his face close to hers. His eyes narrow, and for a second he just stares at her.

"What's your name?" he asks quietly.  
"Christina." she squeaks.  
"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." he hisses. "The first lesson you learn from me is to keep you mouth shut. Got that?"  
She nods.

Four turns around and heads toward the shadow at the end of that hall. The crowd of intiates follow silently.

"What a jerk." she mumbles.  
"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." I reply, smirking.

She just looks at me, almost likes shes studying me.

"You knew he would bark, didn't you?" She says.  
"Now where would you get that idea?" I say sarcastically.  
"Ugh. You are impossible. I can't beleive you didn't warn me." She laughs.  
I love too. "You never asked." I smirk.

We continue walking following Tobias and the rest of the group. That's when we enter the Pit.

"Oh, I get it." Christina whispers.  
I nod in reply.

Its a huge underground cavern with lights around the room that grow brighter as the sunlight dies. There are people everywhere dressed in black shouting.

I continue to watch the Pit when I hear Tobias speak up.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm."

He waves us forward and we follow. He leads us to the right side of the Pit. We approach the railing carefully. The closer I get the louder the roaring water gets. I look over the side tosee the floor drops off at a sharp angle. Several stories below us is a river filled with gushing, fast-moving water that crashes against the rocks.

"The chasm reminds su that there is a fine line betweeen bravery and idiocy!" Tobias shouts over the water. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

"This is incredible." says Christina, as we move away from the railing.  
"Incredible is the word." I say, nodding.

Four leads us across the Pit and toward a hole in the wall. Its lit up enough to where I can see that it is a dining hall full of people clattering silverware. The Dauntless stand as we walk in and they applaud. We walk over to a mostly empty table. I sit next to Christina and when I look on my right, I see Tobias. In the center of the table is a platter of food I don't recognize. I watch Tobias and copy what he's doing but he's doing but he's moving too fast. I look over at Christina to see that she is already eating it. I look at the meat in between the bread and try to figure out what it is.

Tobias nudges me with his elbow. I look at him and smile. He smiles back but after looking around first.

"It's beef, put this on it." he passes me a small bowl of red sauce. "Meet me in the chasm after I show you your rooms." he whispers. I nod.

"Wait you've never had a hamburger before?" Christina says with her eyes wide.  
"No is that what it's called?" I say.  
"Stiffs eat plain food." Tobias says to Christina.  
"Why?" she asks.  
I shrug. "Abnegation rules. Its considered extravagant which is self-indulgent or unneccessary."  
"No wonder you left." She smirks.  
"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes. "It was because of the food."

The corner of Tobias' mouth twitches.

The doors open and a guy with long black hair and a ton of face piercings walks in. It is that quiet where you can hear his footsteps. It's not his look that is menacing. It's the coldness in his eyes as they search the room.

"Who's that?" hisses Christina.  
"Eric, a Dauntless leader." answers Tobias. I think I remember Tobias mentioning him.  
"But he's so young."  
"Age doesn't matter here."

I watch as Eric walks up and sits next to Eric.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric says when none of offer a greeting.  
"This is Tris and Christina."  
"Ooh, a Stiff," Says Eric, smirking at me. "We'll see how long you last."  
"Well I don't plan on leaving. If that's supposed to be a threat, its not working." I say.

Training for Dauntless has given me the strength to stick up for myself and be who I am. All Eric is, is a bully, who tries to use other people's weaknesses to his strength.

Eric loos down at me with surprise. I guess he thought I wouldn't reply. I will not let him get the best of me. I have Tobias beside me if I go too far. And judging by Tobias kick from under the table, I think I might have. I mean, he is a leader, even if he isn't a good one. By all of the doubt I had disappears as I see Eric's new expression. Instead of shock. His face is filled with interest and slight anger.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. But just to be clear, if I was making threats they'd be far worse and I wouldn't hold back. And these threats would involve some physical contact. But I won't have to make threats if you don't last long here, now will I?"

"Well then, have a great time making threats." I bite back any insults I wanted to say.

He turns his gaze from me to Tobias.

"Great initiates you have here. Full of confidence. Especially the Stiff. Makes me wonder about some things. Anyway, Four, what have you been doing lately?" Eric says.

"Nothing really." Tobias replies.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." Tobias says flatly.

"So he wants to give you a job?"

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested?"

"I haven't been in two years."

"Well let's hope he gets the message then." Eric says and stalks out of the room and I assume to Max's office.

I look up at Tobias out of the corner of my eye and I wonder why he wouldn't want to take over leadership. I wonder what position I'll take. I know I would want to be a leader just to get rid of Eric. I don't trust him whatsoever. I bet Uriah would want to be a leader too. And I know we would be great leaders together.

"Four!" I look over to see Tobias being called over to another table. I would recognize that voice from anywhere. I wave to Zeke and he waves back. Then he smirks as he looks between Tobias and I. I give him a confused look and he laughs at me. Tobias grips my hand from under the table then squeezes it as a goodbye. He lets go and gets off heading toward Zeke.

I return to eating my hamburger when Chrisina nudges me.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm developing a theory." She replies.

"And it is?"

She picks up her hamburger, grins, and says, "That you have a death wish."

I just grin along with her and we eat our hamburgers in silence, taking in our new surroundings.

But there's two reasons I'm grinning. Christina's joke, and the fact that I get to meet Tobias by the chasm later. The smile doesn't leave my face. It only grows when I look over at Tobias looking back at me. And Zeke smirking at us. I will never know what goes through that guy's head.


End file.
